


A moment is all it takes

by ddramallama



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Commander Mechanic, F/F, Lexaven, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddramallama/pseuds/ddramallama
Summary: “Fate seems like she doesn’t like what we could have.”"Or she wants it to happen.”Lexa had not thought much of the woman at first. Raven was wild, openly passionate, and had a tongue that was quicker than light. Her wit only outmatched by her extraordinary intelligence.But that all changed when, through some unseen circumstances, the two found themselves stuck within an elevator.
Relationships: Lexa/Raven Reyes
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	A moment is all it takes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at night while half asleep, so I have no idea how it will turn out when I re read it in the morning.
> 
> But, alas, I'm posting it anyway.

“But that’s the thing --“

Anya pauses, watching in amusement when Lexa once again darts her eyes towards the door the moment it opens, interest with their conversation put on halt. This was the seventh time it had happened, and the obvious lack of concentration would have been an annoyance, under normal circumstances.

This was Lexa, though; thorough and sharp – not one to be so absent even during conversations that she would rather go without. And Anya, as the rules of childhood friend bestowed, was just as quick to pull her lips into a teasing smirk when Lexa’s usually ridged posture deflated. Her eyes returning to the table with a half-hearted apology about not paying attention.

“I still don’t understand why you refuse to call her,” Anya mumbles around the rim of her glass, watching as intently as her alcohol riddled eyesight would allow, “at least then you would actually know if she was going to turn up.”

“She usually comes here on a Friday,” Lexa mumbles, the tone of her voice dissuading the fact she seemed to know this woman’s schedule.

“What’s her name again? Rachel?”

“Raven.” Comes the immediate correction, the single word holding the most amount of emotion Lexa has used since she picked up Anya from her apartment. “This was a terrible idea.”

It was around 10, and the little bar they had found themselves in was relatively undisturbed, mainly containing small gatherings of friends that were huddled in their own little corners. The ambience relaxed, especially for a Friday night.

Lexa wasn’t a common occurrence in such a scene, much preferring the space of her home to be a place to get drunk. However, that changed when Raven Reyes – the reason she was even out to begin with – first introduced her to the quaint little bar a few blocks from the garage she was currently working at.

The two had first met at College, and Lexa had not thought much of the woman at first. Raven was wild, openly passionate, and had a tongue that was quicker than light. Her wit only outmatched by her extraordinary intelligence.

Nothing really happened, as far as their friendship was concerned. The only similarities they seemed to share was the same circle of people they knew. And they were okay with that, for the most part.

But that all changed when, through some unseen circumstances, the two found themselves stuck within an elevator.

* * *

At first, everything had been fine. Easy conversation being tossed back and forth; Lexa finding that talking to Raven came so naturally. Even accepting the challenge to a (terrible,) joke war that left them both clutching their sides from laughter. It was fine, good, pleasant even.

But then the minutes continued to tick by, and Lexa could feel a thin layer of sweat begin to form when the first small ripple of panic began to riddle her mind. It wasn’t much, and Raven had been too distracted by her phone to notice.

She wasn’t sure how long she had managed to keep her façade of indifference, but by the time Raven picked up on her distress, her vision had already begun to blur. Muffled words being overshadowed by her heartbeat before cool palms took hold of her burning cheeks, Raven’s voice the most soothing thing that Lexa has heard in a long time.

“Hey Lex? I need you to breathe with me, okay? Just close yours eyes and breathe.”

Her first attempt to follow along was stuttered, broken when the air kept getting stuck in her throat. But with Raven’s gentle guidance, she was able to gradually return her breathing back to a better pace, her eyes remaining closed until Raven removed her hands. “You good?”

“I – yes, thank you.”

Raven shrugs with an easy smile, yet her eyes were still watching with a hint of concern clouding their usual brightness. “I know what it’s like,” is all she says, gesturing towards her leg with a flick of her wrist.

Lexa’s eyes follow the swift movement, catching on the brace she has never seen Raven without, and feels her heart ache for a reason she can’t quite explain. Something that wasn’t pity, but just as uncomfortable, leaving her chest feeling tight.

Conversation comes to a standstill, and Lexa usually the silence to regain the last of her bearings. Using the close proximity they still shared to keep her grounded. Like she was floating within the depths of space, and Raven was her tether. Keeping her from going to the point of no return.

“You know, I just realized something.” Raven keeps her eyes on the metal flooring for a moment longer before returning it to Lexa, the corners of her mouth hinting at the smile to come. “This is the first time we’ve ever been alone together. Talk about hidden meaning, huh?”

Perhaps not the most appropriate of responses, but Lexa does find herself chuckling. “Fate seems like she doesn’t like what we could have.”

“Or she wants it to happen.”

At Lexa’s confused frown, Raven elaborates. “I mean, think about it. Yeah, being stuck in an elevator has to be some of the worst kind of luck, not to mention if you’re not good around small spaces – not that I’m saying that’s bad or anything, you can’t exactly control what you’re afraid of –”

“Raven.”

“What? Oh! Right, back to my point. Fate purposefully put us into a situation where it was just the two of us, alone, in a confined space. Sounds like she’s setting something up if you ask me.”

Lexa’s not quite sure what to make of the words, or the wink Raven throws her way right after. But she isn’t given time to ponder, let alone reply, when the sound of their rescue cuts through the metal.

Later that night, with the moon in her eyes, she finds her answer.

* * *

“Lexa?”

Looking up from where she had been tracing the wooden pattern of the table with her eyes, Lexa almost falls off her chair when the sight of bright eyes and a smug smile waits for her attention. Raven watching with a bright laugh when she opens her mouth with no words to mutter.

From her position at the other end of the table, Anya flickers her eyes between them. Only deciding to come to the rescue when it was clear that Lexa was visibly unable to do nothing more than look like a gobsmacked teenager in love. “So, you must be the Little Bird I have heard so much about.” She grins, reaching out a slightly unsteady hand for Raven to shake, “Anya.”

“Little Bird, huh?” Raven grins further, giving a firm shake, “kinda digging that nickname.”

The distraction allows Lexa to finally close her mouth, downing what was left of her liquid confidence before Raven’s eyes returned to her. “It’s good to see you, Raven.”

Lexa’s heart almost combusts when Raven softens, her eyes keeping their gaze strong as she takes a seat beside her, warmth immediately caressing her arm from where it flows freely through Raven’s red fleece jacket.

Anya, best friend that she is, takes that opportunity to make her departure, a fresh lie already on her tongue when Raven throws her a confused glance.

“Hope you kids have fun,” she grins, grabbing her leather jacket with a farewell before making her leave.

“She seems cool,” Raven nods towards where Anya had left, and Lexa finds herself nodding alone almost instinctively.

“We’ve known each other since we were children.”

The information brings forth a smile, Lexa’s eyes following the movement with a lot less subtlety that she was okay with. “Would you like a drink?”

“Actually,” Raven casts her eyes around the establishment, her mind clearly at work, “I’m starving. Do you want to come back to my place and order out?”

The question was casual, the logical part of Lexa’s mind knew this. And yet, that still didn’t stop the deep throb that made her shiver. The situation only made worse when Raven, clever that she is, was able to figure out why she had such a reaction.

“I wasn’t talking about that kind of eating, but now that you mention it –”

“I’m so sorry.”

The flustered state that she was now in felt unnatural for someone who practiced control, and Lexa couldn’t help but lower her eyes in shame when Raven’s laughter came out bright and genuine. The hand on her thigh almost setting her ablaze.

“Don’t sweat it, Lex.” Squeezing where her hand was placed, Raven waited until Lexa perked up the courage to lift her eyes before continuing. “I wasn’t joking though, do you wanna hang? I can drop you off at your place if you’d prefer?”

Lexa pauses, pretends to think it over, before she eventually nods.

Raven watches, waits, and smiles before her heart gives her away.

The drive to Raven’s apartment wasn’t long, but Lexa doesn’t know if that was because time seems to go quicker with Raven’s presence.

The space isn’t large, but it was big enough. Raven grinning the moment she opens her door and a large red husky immediately greets its guests. The fluffy tail showing his happiness for his owners return.

Lexa smiles at the sight, reaches out a hand for him to sniff when his interest switches to her, and crouched down for some gentle kisses when he deems her worthy to be in their space.

“Awe, he likes you,” Raven teases, throwing Lexa a wink before she turns to make her way towards the kitchen. “Make yourself at home, I’ll get the menu’s.”

"Plural?" She asks, and Raven smirks back as an answer.

The night air had allowed her to sober up, not that she had drunk a lot in the first place, barely finishing a full glass, but it was enough to clear her head at least.

Taking a seat on the sofa, Lexa makes herself comfortable just as Raven returns. Falling beside her with a pained groan.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. My leg is just playing up, s'all." 

Green eyes flicker towards the limb in question, the need to help relieve the pain almost making her reach out. "Do you want to take your brace off?"

From an outside perspective, the question wouldn't seem like a big thing. But Lexa has learnt a lot about Raven since they were locked in the elevator, and so she knew how uncomfortable the mechanic gets when it comes to removing her brace, especially around other people.

"Sure," Raven answers after a beat, seeming to find what she was looking for in Lexa's eyes. 

Her fingers are nimble, the straps coming undone one by one with praticed ease. She immediately begins to dig in her knuckles when her leg is free, a hiss pulling itself from clenched teeth no matter how hard she tried to stifle it.

This time, Lexa does reach out, her hand landing on the back of Raven's. "Here, let me help."

Again, Raven hesitates, and Lexa allows her to search her eyes for any reassurances she needs. Emotions flickering before she softens, and nods her consent.

Her touch is gentle, and she makes sure that Raven can see her every move. The concentration she pours into every action of her fingers enough to bring out a small chuckle. 

It was one of the most intimate things Lexa has ever done, and she could feel her heart swell with affection when realization of what she had just been allowed to do kicked in.

She raises her gaze, immediately finding Raven already looking at her. Those expressive eyes wandering over her face, before they settle on her lips and stay there.

"How drunk are you right now."

Lexa feels her lips twitch up slightly, "I wouldn't even consider myself drunk."

"That sounds like something a drunk person would say."

"Raven." She waits until their eyes meet, "are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure in my life, Lex."

She should have expected the explosive amount of emotions, when their lips met. But she didn't, and her heart was immediately overwhelmed with the sensations corsing their way through her system like a freight train.

She was hyper aware of everything Raven; her touch, her scent, the content hum she was pushing against her lips. Everything. Only pulling away when it all threatened to overwhelm.

Raven laughs, then, and leans back in.

Lexa, with the moon at her back, let's her.

**Author's Note:**

> I have always been that person who digs the less shipped couples, and while they're not my OTP, Lexaven is definitely up there with my faves.


End file.
